Storms
by BunnyS
Summary: It was never that she was afraid of thunderstorms like everyone thought it was just that they reminded him of her, and how he still hadn’t come back.


GOMEN!!! I've been gone since...*looks at calendar* since November...*dodges rotten fruits thrown at her* I'm sorry!!! I'm going to start posting again!! Hontoo!!! I've been busy...and I suffer from a highly contagious disease called laziness!! *people glare at her* Really!! Why don't you believe me?!?!  
  
All right, this is my first attempted one shot! Well, crossover at least. Inspired by the lousy weather that we're having here!! I was walking home after school and I started thinking...Usagi's afraid of thunder and lightning, ne? Well, what if she isn't really afraid, and it just brings back memories? So, when I finished I got this fic! I may add on to it some time, but only if you like it.   
  
And onegai, onegai review!!! I know that it shouldn't mean that much and you should write for pleasure and for yourself, demo doesn't it feel good when someone reviews for you? A nice review, it boosts your confidence, and your will to write, ne? And very talented writers, whose names I won't say right now because I don't know if they want me too, are getting discouraged! All because they don't get enough reviews. And especially when you get to see the hit count, and know that there are people who don't review, and you don't know if it's from laziness or because they didn't like it and just don't want to make you upset by saying it. All I want is a little review!! A line or two! It doesn't take long, just a few seconds, and it really means a lot to me, and other authors, I know I'm generalizing, but a lot do think that.  
  
Ok! I'm done with my ranting now, so I'm going to give you a list of things to expect from me...because I've disappeared since November... First off. Lunarian Saiyans. No I haven't dropped it!! The next part is almost done, but I want to get ahead and it's with Rena-chan right now, she's helping me with this part, so when ever she gives it back I should be able to post it, so I don't know how long it'll take. I decided not to revise it...but I'm not too happy with what I have either. Next! I have several fics in progress at the moment, all of which are moving slowly, except the one I'm working on with T-chan (Chibi Tenshi) which may be started to be posted sometime soon, whenever we get around to pulling it together, and I get the rest typed up. And I have more of Love Lamb's poems; I have to get the next one up soon. Well, that's all!!   
  
I should have my page up sometime soon btw, and when it's up I'll put the URL on my author's page, just incase anyone's interested! Now, *drum doll* ONTO THE FICCIE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Never did never will!! *shoos away lawyers*   
  
Dedication: My oneechans and imouto-chans!! For always being there for me when I need someone to talk too, and for encouraging me, and for just being themselves!! To T-chan for putting up with me, helping me with LS, and encouraging me (lots) To MK-chan for encouraging me and putting up with me, and to Rena-chan for helping me with LS, and putting up with my craziness *giggles* Now, for real, ONTO THE FICCIE!!   
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
*ahem* Lets try that again!!! ONTO THE FICCIE!! *lights dim*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman with silver blonde hair, that used to be in twin odango and was now trailing down her back, stood in a doorway, seemingly waiting for someone. Her hair was blowing in the slight wind on the rainy day. It had been like this when he had left her. It was a windy, rainy day. She would never forget it. He had gone out to fight again, promising that he would be back for her, and yet, two years later he'd yet to return. She knew in her heart that he wasn't dead like everyone believed him to be, he was out there, demo as for why he never came back to her she couldn't see. She was beginning to give up hope.   
  
The thunder rumbled in the distance.   
  
Her eyes watered, the thunder reminded her of the explosions of the mobile suits that he battled, and now that she was giving up on him she always pictured him in the battlefield...dying.   
  
Lightning flashed before her.   
  
Just like the suits flying. Even more to remind her of him. It was never that she was afraid of thunderstorms like everyone though, it just that they reminded him of her, and how he still hadn't come back. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye. She wouldn't cry for him anymore. He didn't come back; it wasn't worth her energy. She straightened her gray tank top and her black flares and stepped out into the rain to go visit his grave, to curse him for not coming back, for leaving her in the cold.  
  
It seemed like such a long time ago, she'd only been 7 when she'd met him. They had become quick friends, never leaving each other's company. They had been best friends for 7 years before becoming more. It happened slowly over the years. Each had dated others demo they wanted to try dating each other. Amazingly it had worked. They became even closer than they had before, which was hard to do. Demo after 3 years of being together on and off she had lost him. He promised he'd never leave the year before when he'd come back from the war with Marie Maia. He had almost died, and he said that he had pulled through her. But now she wasn't so sure. Now he was gone again, breaking his promise to her. The only promise that he'd made to her that she cared about. She wouldn't ever be able to wipe the scowl off his face again. She'd never see those eyes of his again, those deep blue eyes that said more than he ever could say. They said everything for him. She would never forget those eyes that she woke up to every morning, staring into her soul, penetrating it. All those times that he had had missions he would still find a way to talk to her, so she'd know that he was all right, that he'd be able to come back to her. She'd almost lost him twice, and this time she was almost convinced that he was gone. She never thought that she'd love again, not with what he'd done to her.   
  
She had no tears left to cry, she had shed them all a long time ago, it had been years now that she had really cried. All that remained of her was a shell, without love she'd become cold, and yet she put up a mask to those who she cared about so they wouldn't worry, something that she'd learned from him before he'd left, and now that he was gone she seemed to use it a lot. No one knew her anymore, for she thought that no one would be able to understand her.   
  
She stepped into the graveyard in the Cinq Kingdom, the one that honored war heroes. She placed a single red rose in front of the headstone. For a few minutes she just kneeled there, remembering from their first kiss, while they were playing tag, to the time that he promised that he would return to her, and finally the announcement on the news saying that he was dead, even though no body was found, the didn't think anyone could survive an explosion that big.  
  
She gently traced her fingers over the inscription in the marble stone. Shaking her head to clear her misty eyes she started back to her apartment across the city, the single red rose blowing in the wind. Silently, as soon as she was out of sight, a figure with unruly brown hair stepped out from behind the trees. He picked up the rose and held it gently in his hands.   
  
'Gomen I have to do this Usa-chan, maybe one day I'll be able to come back to you...' He also traced his fingers over the head stone before leaving the cemetery to its lonely silence.  
  
A.C. 179 - A.C. 197  
  
Here rests Hiiro Yui. Hero and loved one. He will always be in our hearts.  
  
In the silence of the cemetery thunder sounded and lightning flashed, and two lonely figures stood, thinking of each other.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Started writing: 12:18 A.M.  
Finished writing: 1:14 A.M.  



End file.
